Ghosts
by Meva
Summary: What we can't see cannot hurt us, right? pls R + R ***FINISHED OR IS IT?***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: No particular place  
  
Summary: What we can't see cannot hurt us, right?  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: I haven't written for a while but i put that down to lack of inspiration and melodramas in life. anyways hope you enjoy and could you read and review please!  
  
GHOSTS  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Jack O'Neill muttered under his breath as he scuffed at the dirt of P4J-765, yet another deserted not to mention boring planet. What in god's name did Daniel insist on dragging the whole of SG-1 on wild goose hunts? Teal'c watched his Commanding Officer as he cursed quietly and he knew he was not happy with their current state of affairs. It was indeed a time not well spent in his opinion, he glanced up at Daniel Jackson and Major Carter as they chatted amongst themselves as excited children with a new toy would.  
  
Sam looked around and shook her head at the marvel of beauty this planet was, she chuckled slightly as Daniel peered closely at an 'artifact'  
  
" For crying out loud Daniel, can we go already? or do you still need to stare at some more rocks?"  
  
Daniel glared at a very bored looking Colonel, Jack held up his hands and said reluctantly,  
  
" Fine fine! It isn't a rock, it's an artifact." Jack rolled his eyes and Sam couldn't help but smile.   
  
Jack let out an exasperated sigh before he perched on the stairs leading down from the gate, taking off his cap and ruffling his silvering hair. Teal'c sympathised with his Commanding officer, he himself was incredibly bored and tired of looking out over nothing but sand. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and his hand tightened instinctively around his staff weapon.  
  
Sam looked back before leaning down and whispering," I think it's time to go Daniel, our two comrades are looking distinctly bored."  
  
Daniel grunted in disapproval before nodding resignedly," Alright."   
  
He got to his feet and Sam could almost see Jack's eyes light up, she just shook her head and walked to the DHD.   
  
" Alright Campers! Let's move out!" declared Jack before he muttered under his breath," Finally!"  
  
Daniel just stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
" Oh very mature Danny boy." remarked Jack before he ducked through the gate as Daniel threw a rock at him.  
  
BACK AT THE SGC...  
  
General Hammond watched as his top team SG-1 returned, all still standing and all looking pretty happy and he sighed a sigh of relief. Too many times they would come through that gate hurt or even near dead and once everywhile it was nice not to have to experience that. He laughed as his 2IC ran off down a corridor with Daniel hot on heels, obviously Jack had made some comment during their time spent on P4J-765.  
  
Sam watched as Teal'c handed his staff weapon to a nearby Sgt before he followed after Daniel and Jack, she simply rolled her eyes before ruffling her blonde hair and heading for her small laboratory. As she passed fellow SGC members, she smiled but as she rounded a corner. The hallway fell dark and all she could hear was her own echoing footsteps. She looked around and wondered what was going on, where was everyone?  
  
She gasped as something brushed past her ear, she could feel her body shaking and her teeth chattering. Her breath raised in front of her like a mist, she swallowed slowly before demanding,  
  
" Who's there?"  
  
She backed down the corridor slowly, her blue eyes following the flickering shadows and she was filled with a sense of dread. Something was waiting for her to turn her back and she knew it! She swallowed her fear, trying to convince herself there was nothing to be afraid of but something inside her knew that was a lie.   
  
The hairs on the back of her neck were stood on end, she could almost feel cold fingers running across her face and along her arms. Her breath came out in fast laboured breaths as her body shook more and her teeth chattered uncontrollably. She swung round as something pulled on her clothes, she stumbled slightly as she was pushed from behind.  
  
" Okay this isn't funny!! Whoever is messing around better quit it or else!"  
  
She closed her eyes, centering herself before she began to walk away from the shadows and towards a small flickering light. She could feel something pulling at her, trying to stop her but she just pushed on against it but suddenly she hit the ground. Something heavy pressing down on her, something crushing her and making it hard to breathe.  
  
Sam stretched out her arms and pulled herself along by her fingertips, refusing to let whatever this was win. She grimaced as the fabric of her trousers was ripped away and she could feel something slashing into her legs. She felt warm blood trickle down around her calves, pain coursing through her but she managed to get to her feet and began to run.  
  
She stopped suddenly as a low moan vibrated around the corridor, her hair fell over her eyes as they darted from side to side. What the hell was going on? She cried out as something sharp sliced her across her face and she was sent flying back but as she looked up. Her eyes widened and all she could was scream.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Jack dodged back round into the gateroom, breathing a sigh of relief as he seemed to have lost Daniel. That boy had a good arm when he wanted to, he frowned as the gate glyphs engaged and the sirens sounded.  
  
** UNAUTHORISED GATE ACTIVATION **  
  
" What the hell?"  
  
He looked to the control room and found the people in there looked as confused as he did,  
  
" What's going on? Shut that gate down!" demanded Jack.  
  
" We're tying sir, but something has overridden the system."  
  
Jack muttered something but as he looked up, his eyes widened as Sam lay unconscious in the air, he shook his head sure he was seeing things. As he walked towards, he cried out as something flung him back against the wall and pressed down on his chest, preventing him from getting to her.  
  
" Sam!!"   
  
He struggled vallantly to get to his feet but each time, he was knocked back and forced down by an incredible force. He breathed heavilly forcing himself to his hands and knees, crawling towards the ramp trying to get to Sam. He gasped as a sudden force on his back forced him down unable to move. He was barely able to raise his head but as he did, he watched as Sam was taken through the gate, he reached out his hand and gasped,  
  
" Sam..."  
  
Daniel and Teal'c came running around the corner, Daniel watched as the gate shut down and he silently cursed while Teal'c knelt by Jack.  
  
" O'Neill? Are you okay?"  
  
Jack nodded slowly and with the help of Teal'c he got to his feet,  
  
" Can anyone please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
Daniel and Teal'c looked at one another blankly, Jack simply sighed before he asked," What planet did that gate open to?"  
  
" P4J-765, Sir."  
  
The remaining three members of SG-1 exchanged confused looks, all thinking the same thing. What did this whole mess have to do with P4J-765? Jack snapped into commanding role as he ordered,  
  
" Daniel, find out as much as you can about this P4J-765, Teal'c ready the weapons and I'll go get us the authority to rescue Major Carter!"  
  
He then marched off leaving Daniel and Teal'c to go their seperate ways.  
  
DANIEL'S OFFICE...  
  
Daniel scattered various scrolls all over his floor as he rummaged through for his mission notes, from now on he vowed to be more organised!   
  
" Come on, come on. Where are you? You can't have gone far, not like you have legs or anything." He rambled on to himself.  
  
He grunted in frustration, resting his hands on the table, clicking his tongue attempting to think where he could have left them. His head was spinning with so many thoughts, mixed emotions all confusing him and making it hard for him to think. Slowly he removed his glasses rubbing at his eyes but as he slipped them back on he gasped as a young woman's reflection flashed across the lenses.  
  
" Who's there?"  
  
Daniel shook his head and muttered to himself about going insane but his whole body froze to the spot as he could feel an imprint of lips tracing along the back of his neck. Suddenly his whole body shook as he could feel goosebumps raising all over his skin, his breathing quickened as a slight fear set in.  
  
He took a deep breath, swallowing slowly before demanding," Who's there?!?"  
  
He was sure he could hear someone whispering quietly to themselves but as he swung round, there was no-one there," Okay Danny boy, I think you've had a bit too much coffee today." He laughed slightly at his own joke before he slowly walked to the door, trying to overcome the feeling of being held in place.  
  
As he rounded the corner, he let out a cry of shock as he was tripped up and as his back hit the ground he could feel something pressing down on his chest. He tilted his head back, eyes looking for anyone who might be able to help him but strangely the corridor was empty and dark. He gasped sharply as he was pulled violently by his legs, he kicked struggling against the hold on his legs.  
  
Suddenly his legs dropped and it felt like he was free but as he sat up, something grappled him from behind forcing his head back and pushed him along.  
  
  
** UNAUTHORISED GATE ACTIVATION **  
  
Jack looked up sharply at the sound before he began to sprint towards the gateroom with Teal'c not far behind him. As he skidded to a halt, he shook his head at the sight of Daniel being pushed up the ramp to the gate, struggling against an invisible foe.  
  
" Jack!" shouted Daniel out of sheer desperation.  
  
Jack ran forward and grabbed hold of Daniel's outstretched arm, he began to pull against the force holding Daniel but it was too strong and he could feel himself sliding closer to the gate.  
  
" Teal'c!"  
  
Teal'c hurried forward taking Jack's waist pulling on him, Daniel looked pleadingly at Jack and whispered,   
  
" Don't let go."  
  
Jack nodded gritting his teeth and putting his whole strength into pulling trying to brace himself with his feet.  
  
IN THE GATEROOM CONTROL ROOM...  
  
General Hammond watched on as three of SG-1 struggled against something unseen pulling Daniel towards the gate, just as he was going to call for more backup. He gasped as the whole of SG-1 was pulled through the gate, leaving small ripples across the event horizon before it disipated into nothingness.  
  
" What the..." uttered Hammond.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO! 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors notes : soz it took so long all, been busy with work and other writing projects but finally here is Chapter 3 :-)  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Sam groaned slowly as her eyes opened slowly, she blinked a few times but swore loudly at the sheer drop below her. She swallowed deeply before she looked from left to right seeing an unconscious Daniel held against the same wall she was but with no ties. How was that possible? She tilted her head peering closely at the dark greying walls before her eyes widened, thousands upon thousands of skulls and bones glinted in the dark. All seem to be glowing and had a certain eerieness about them, where was she? What the hell had happened?  
  
ELSEWHERE...  
  
Jack coughed and brushed off the dust in his hair, he looked to his right side and attempted a smile at the perturbed looking Teal'c.   
  
" What a ride huh, Teal'c?"   
  
Teal'c nodded before he raised an eyebrow at the ongoing dark, he reached down scooping up some of the sand letting it sift through his fingers.   
  
" This is most strange O'Neill, do you remember it being this dark before?"  
  
Jack shook his head getting up slowly brushing off his clothes," No, I remember Sam and Daniel sat under the blaze of sun commenting on some stupid rock or other."  
  
Teal'c slowly sniffed at the sand he held in his hand, Jack made a face,  
  
" Do I even want to know?"  
  
Teal'c had to smile at his Commanding officer's comment before remarking," I do not think this world is what it seems."  
  
Jack nodded having to agree, he peered into the distance and suggested,  
  
" Let's head towards that light and considering we have no weapons, keep your guard up."  
  
SGC...  
  
" What do you mean you can't activate the gate?!?" demanded a very angry Hammond.  
  
A Sergeant nearby stuttered," I just can't sir, it's as if the power is being..being diverted."  
  
Hammond glared in his direction, watching the young man cower slightly before he shouted," Well someone better find a way to get that gate running and soon!"  
  
BACK ON P4J-765...  
  
Daniel woke suddenly crying out still stuck in the memory of being taken against his own will, he looked across from him and smiled slightly as Sam waved slightly.  
  
" What's going on Sam?"  
  
Sam looked troubled for a second before she replied," I really don't know Daniel, some invisible force ambushed me and brought me here."  
  
Daniel nodded, squinting into the darkness trying to take in everything had happen. Sam looked around suddenly at the sound of thousands upon thousands of voices, all seem to be muttering argumentatively.  
  
" Hello? Is anyone there??"  
  
" Carter? Is that you?"   
  
Daniel and Sam looked at one another, before both of them shouted," Jack! Up here."  
  
Jack and Teal'c peered upwards into the darkness before their eyes rested upon Sam and Daniel, Jack couldn't help but raise his eyebrows and Teal'c just looked curiously on. Jack looked around for any possible way to get to his two team members, he walked over to the wall and began to test it for stability.  
  
Teal'c looked at his commanding officer," May I ask what you are doing, O'Neill?"  
  
Jack grunted as his hands gripped one of the skulls and his feet found footrests in its mouth, he looked back and explained," Getting to my team one way or another!" Teal'c watched as he clambered up the wall slowly before he himself, took hold of one skull and began the long climb.   
  
Sam and Daniel watched on anxiously, Sam turned her head as she felt something brush across her ear and her eyes widened as a young boy's face looked back at her. Bright green eyes looked her over curiously before burnt hands trailed across her face. Sam swallowed slowly, her gaze moved downwards for a brief second and she noticed the boy was not actually real, he had legs or feet. All he had was a long pale white liquid tail that seemed to ooze from the eye sockets and mouth of the skull.  
  
" Jack! Teal'c! Get off the skulls now!" she shouted quickly.  
  
Jack looked up, confusion was clear on his face but as he turned his head back round he gasped as up his arms a white liquid coiled up slowly. He struggled but found the liquid was too strong, he looked back at Teal'c and saw he was having the same problem. Jack managed to pull one arm free, he attempted to brush off the liquid from his other arm but his hand went straight through.  
  
" What the hell!"  
  
Sam and Daniel looked on unable to help, feeling useless and worried for their friends. Sam's eyes widened as the wall around Jack began to crumble, her gaze looked to Teal'c and saw that the same thing was happening to him. Daniel forced himself free enough so he could look down properly, watching his friends fight against some strange force and not being able to do anything about it, was heartbreaking.  
  
Jack cried out as his footholds gave way and he was left hanging by his one hand, he grimaced as something cold slowly lifted his fingers one by one. Teal'c glanced over at Jack, their eyes met before Jack smiled slightly as Teal'c closed his eyes and smiled respectfully. Sam and Daniel screamed for their friends as both Jack and Teal'c plunged into the darkness below.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE 


	4. Notes

AUTHORS NOTES  
  
Hey, sorry no updates as of yet but my computer is acting up, and well needs reformatting so I won't be able to update for a lil while but new chapters will be up asap, I promise and I hope you all will take the time to read them :-)  
  
thanks a lot for your support on my new story and I shall be continuing it asap  
  
Thanks! 


	5. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the blood chilling screams of mourning friends, Sam and Daniel couldn't believe what had happened. Their friends were gone, teams stung their eyes and soaked their lips.   
  
" Two of the disgracers have been taken care, only leaves these two. What shall we do with them?"  
  
Sam looked up and through the haze of tears, she made out a badly scarred face with these two bright yellow eyes looking back at her.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" She demanded angrily.  
  
The face looked back at her before a white liquid tail curled around her neck, gasping suddenly as the yellow eyes were an inch away from her own blue ones. Daniel struggled trying to fight whatever was holding him in place," Leave her alone!"  
  
The face chuckled slightly, curling the scars around the mouth into a cruel smirk," In answer to your first question, I am Theron, I well...hmm well you could say I was the ruler of this world."  
  
" Was?" stuttered Daniel  
  
Theron turned to look at him," Yes thats correct." Looking at both Sam and Daniel he then remarked," Ahh I see, you two haven't quite figured out yet what we are have you?" As he smiled softly, Sam couldn't help but notice the missing parts of his face and the decayed flesh.  
  
" We are ghosts from a civilisation that has passed, well not passed. More like killed, yes yes thats it, we are ghosts from a civilisation that is now extinct."  
  
" Tell them the WHOLE truth Theron!!" An angry voice demanded.  
  
Sam and Daniel swung to look in the direction it came from and they smiled happily as the living breathing Jack and Teal'c waved back at them, both looking as perturbed as one another. Seemed they were floating in the air until Daniel spotting a thin wisp of white wrapped around their waists. Following it up he met the green eyes of a young woman and boy who both glared at Theron with contempt.  
  
Theron smirked," Ah yes, hello Riannon and Joseph."  
  
The woman snarled again," Tell the whole truth Theron, about how your insanity lead our world to ruin and how you killed us all!"  
  
Jack looked at Teal'c and was answered by a raise eyebrow, Jack simply rolled his eyes and propped his head in his hands earning a slight giggle from Joseph." Tell them Theron, tell them what you did! And why you insist these people must die, all because of your insanity!"  
  
Theron rolled his eyes, watching this Daniel shuddered slightly as one of his eyes went one way while the other spun endlessly.   
  
Theron then began to talk," Yes, everyone seems to blame me for our predicament, I can't think why. I was just trying to make sure my world had the best chance of surviving, so I made a mistake by using that weapon that day but it was for the best of this world."  
  
Jospeh yelled," The weapon that ripped through our flesh and left our souls in torment!"   
  
Theron chuckled, eyes glowing slightly before a psychotic smile lit up his face," Yes yes, my pride and joy. A weapon capable of burning the flesh till nothing was left and then ripping the soul from the body before the person was able to make peace with this world for the next. Beautiful creation, yes yes brilliant creation!"  
  
" Brilliant? How can you say that after you did this to us? You destroyed our world and your people, we are nothing but skulls and bones! Our souls are forever lost and you still think in your madness that what you did was good?" Riannon muttered.  
  
Sam gasped at what she heard, her eyes trailing over the various skulls and bones, everything finally dawning on her and all she could do was be appalled. Daniel closed his eyes, trying to take this all in, half of him was disgusted and half of him was amazed. What kind of person could create a weapon that evil? What person would use it on his own people? He just couldn't comprehend it no matter how hard he tried.   
  
Jack observed the skulls and bones and noted as more white wisps seeped from the eyes and mouth, all forming faces and all peering at them curiously. Riannon snapped," Theron, we must end this. The cycle has been going on too long and these people do not deserve to be a part of it, you ordered our people to bring them back and again we followed blindly but not today, today we make a stand against you and all that you stand for!"  
  
Theron's expression suddenly changed, the burned scars settling across his face to form almost a shield of rage. " How dare you question me! I am your leader." His eyes looked fearful as faces upon faces weaved their way around him, all white hands pawing at him and pulling him." No! You can't do this! I am your leader!"  
  
" No more Theron, no more." declared Riannon.  
  
All the SG-1 team could do was watch on as slowly bit by bit, the faces and white hands ripped Theron apart till there was nothing left. Teal'c watched as a skull dropped from the wall, bones following shortly after. Dropping into the dark and all anyone could hear was a loud crash followed by utter silence.  
  
" Now for you." Riannon said as she turned towards Sam and Daniel.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR! 


	6. Just a little note

Hey sorry to all of you  
  
Life has been a lil hectic and well inspiration is lacking but I am planning to finish this story off asap! I hope you'll like the ending and well keep an eye out! Thanks for all the reviews :)  
  
Meva xox 


	7. Another note :

Sigh..  
  
never guess what..my computer went weird and I lost a whole chapter for this story, I have no idea what I was going to do but I am going to finish this story even if it kills me so just letting you know whats going on  
  
Thanks for encouragement  
  
Meva 


	8. Chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Sam blinked her eyes, rubbing her head. Where was she? Glancing around she saw Daniel not far from her sprawled out on his back, seemingly unconscious. Sitting up she pushed a hand through her dust covered hair, staggering to her feet she walked over to the side of Jack. Shaking him slightly,  
  
" Colonel?"  
  
Jack muttered and turned over," Oh hey Carter, sorry for a minute there I thought you were my mother."  
  
" Gee thanks Sir."  
  
Jack chuckled slightly before he sat up, frowning he watched as Teal'c slowly sat up and raised an eyebrow asking the unspoken question ' Where are we?' Jack got to his feet brushing off the sand that covered his clothes, removing his cap he ruffled his hair and peered into the distance. It didn't seem they had set any more than a hundred feet away from the Stargate. Hearing an all too familiar sneeze, he smiled slightly and remarked,  
  
" Welcome back to the land of living Danny boy."  
  
Daniel rummaged for the packet of tissues he carried with him, he sneezed again," Thanks Jack and has anyone seen my tissues?"  
  
Teal'c walked around looking at the ground," It would appear they are not on the ground Doctor Jackson."  
  
" Thanks Teal'c." Daniel remarked sarcastically before he frowned as he sneezed again.  
  
" Hey, does anyone know where we are? Or what we're doing here?" asked Sam  
  
Jack crossed his arms, glancing at Teal'c who simply shook his head so Jack replied," Teal'c and I got nothing, how about you Daniel?" Daniel shook his head so Sam simply sighed, it was strange how she could remember nothing past what she had to eat this morning.  
  
" I think perhaps the best course of action would be to return to the SGC." commented Teal'c  
  
" Teal'c's right, they might know what's going on." echoed Sam.  
  
Jack nodded," Alrighty then, let's take this show back home."  
  
BACK AT THE SGC .....  
  
" Unscheduled offworld gate activation!"  
  
Hammond walked to the control room before he heard," It's SG-1 Sir!" Hammond smiled before he walked to the gateroom and waited as the gate dialled in. He hoped that all of SG-1 was alright but he had his doubts, especially after the way they had disappeared.   
  
" Chevron seven locked and encoded! Incoming wormhole established."  
  
Hammond watched the shimmering event horizon, before he watched as Colonel Jack O'Neill strode down the ramp with a big smile on his face and in his usual way remarked," Well howdy General!"  
  
" Hello Colonel, it's good to see you back home and safe." Jack looked confused for a moment before the rest of the team exited the gate," Welcome home SG-1, perhaps you can shed some light on what exactly happened today?"  
  
" General?" inquired Sam as she looked at him blankly.  
  
" Yes Major, after your last trip to P4J-765 you returned home claiming nothing of any importance on that world but then both you and Daniel were being pulled through the gate by some kind of invisible force, the Colonel and Teal'c here got dragged through when attempting to stop whatever it was from taking Doctor Jackson."  
  
Daniel removed his glasses and peered at the General," I'm sorry General, this is going to sound very strange but I don't remember any of that. I don't even remember going offworld today, all I remember is that I ate breakfast in the messhall with Sam."  
  
Teal'c nodded," I must agree with Daniel Jackson, I can remember no further than what I did this morning."  
  
The General frowned," I think all of you better see Doctor Fraiser."  
  
Jack groaned," Aww come on, nothing's wrong with us except for a mild case of amnesia..." Eyeing the looks from the people around him," Okay, granted that's bad but still.."  
  
" No buts Colonel, SG-1 is to see Doctor Fraiser as soon as possible."  
  
Jack shook his head before he winced at the pain in his head, glancing around the gateroom he could see everyone else was experiencing the same exact pain. Closing his eyes, he blinked before the pain simply vanished.  
  
Hammond looked around," What was I saying?"   
  
" I do not know General Hammond." remarked Teal'c.  
  
Hammond shook his head, looking at Jack he then said," Well Colonel I believe SG-1 deserves a little downtime."  
  
Jack grinned, saluted," Yes Sir!"  
  
With that SG-1 wandered out of the gateroom, Sam glanced at her hands and made a face at how dirty they were," Hey guys, I'm gonna grab a shower before we head out. Catch you later?"  
  
Teal'c simply nodded, Daniel replied," Sure Sam." While Jack gave her a thumbs up and grinned.  
  
She smiled and watched as the guyss sauntered off down the hall, well not all of them sauntered just one in particular and she couldn't hold back at chuckle at Jack as he waved his arms about and attempted to make Teal'c smile.  
  
IN THE SHOWER ROOM .....  
  
Sam sighed in relief as she stripped off the dust covered BDU's and stood under a warm cascade of water. Stopping slightly as she thought she heard a childish giggle of some sort, looking around she noticed the shower room was totally empty. Shrugging she began to wash her hair, but stopped as she heard something again. Reaching out she grabbed her towel before she wrapped it around herself, wandering out she called,  
  
" Anyone there?"  
  
Looking over at her shirt, she pushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear as it lay on the ground and not where she had left it on the bench. Picking up, she winced slightly at the coldness of the fabric, what the hell? Putting the shirt back down on the bench, she simply shrugged and wandered towards the mirror and began to brush her hair. Hearing what sounded like a click of a door, she swung round and gasped as the door to the shower room swung backwards and forwards as if it had been opened but no-one was in the shower room with her.  
  
Soldiers froze in the corridors of the SGC as it would seem a faint sound of a voice echoed in the halls, all looked confused and some looked a little scared. Jack stopped in his tracks as he heard something, something that sounded so familiar but his eyes widened as he heard,  
  
" So this is what your world is like Jack."  
  
Jack swung round and said to thin air," Joseph?"  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Notes : Soz it took so long!!! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews tho!! 


End file.
